The Equestria Chronicles Book Two: Twilight's Quest
by VirginitySwiper234
Summary: This is my third book in my series. Twilight goes on a quest for friendship and fulfills it. She meets five new friends.


This is the next story in my series. This starts the MLP show-my way though- and Twilight's journey begins. She will meet the other Elements and so on and so forth. This has added things, deleted ones and twists so if you've seen the series you'll get an idea. If not just try to. Also Andalusian is a Spanish breed of horse. A.K.A the pony equivalent of Spanish.

"I'm still amazed!" Twilight said enthusiastically, "I'm so proud!" "Yes but you're... squishing me... _again!_" "Sorry..._again!" she_ teased. "I assume that Prodder helped you." Celestial said. "Well no. He tried to hold me hostage, ask for all the dragons' land as ransom and start a war." Spike explained. "What do you mean he didn't help you?" Celestia asked. "Umm...l'm sorry?" Spike said. "No, it's about time I told you." Celestia said bleakly. "Tell us what?" Twilight said.

"Back when I became ruler the unicorn Dawn Shadow-( "Crappy name" Twilight muttered secretly)- tried to overthrow the land known as Equuesa." "Equuesa?" Twilight asked. "Yes Equuesa. He almost destroyed the race of dragons to extinction. He then came to Equestria with his brother Dusk Shadow. They then both destroyed a race called Los Fuerte."

"The Strong Ones. Twilight translated. Spike looked at her curiously. "Andalusian." Twilight said. "Anyway" Celestia said, "They both went to battle and stole their sources of power turning them to stone. He put them in the most remote locations in Equestria." Celestia said solemnly. "What do we do now?" Spike said. "Nothing at the moment." Celestia said. "I have a mission for you Twilight. said Celestia.

"To make friends?" Twilight yelled on her way to Ponyville. "Ha!" Spike laughed. "Not funny Spike!" she retorted, I also have to check on the Summer Sun Celebration. "Well it's funny!" he said. "Were here!" said the gourd that was driving/flying. "Thank you sir." Twilight said. She walked into town and saw a pink pony waltzing up to her. "Who are you?" she asked. "Twilight Sparkle" she said. "You're NEW!" ,the pony yelled as she ran away, I'm Pinkie Pie! "Odd" Twilight muttered. She walked to the middle of town to see a rainbow-haired pony lounging on a cloud. "This must be the famous Rainbow Dash. "Why aren't the skies clear?" asked Twilight in a demanding voice. "I wait 'til the last minute." Rainbow said.

"Why?" Twilight said angrily.

"Because I can do it in ten seconds flat.

"Prove it." Rainbow shot through the sky blowing all the clouds to oblivion. "See ten... seconds... flat! Dash said proudly. She then started to snicker. "What now? Twilight questioned. "Your hair!" she said falling down laughing hard. "Pfffftt!" Spike laughed. Rainbow Dash handed her a mirror and Twilight saw it was wet from the cloud's water.. "Don't worry I'll give you my rainblow-dry! She swirled around Twilight and when she was done Twilight's hair was poofy. "Pfffftt... sorry... hahaha! said Rainbow. Hahaha! said Spike. "Grrrrr..." Twilight growled, "Let's go Spike." She pulled him by the wing.

They went to The Grand Hall next.. They saw a purple-haired-white-hided unicorn. "No! Hang the blue ribbon on the _left_ not the _right!_Hang the red one right. "Hello...?" What happened to your hair!" "No time I'm here for the décor then I'll be out of your hair." "Out of _my _hair! What about _your_ hair!?" She took Twilight to Carousel Boutique. There she gave Twilight a new hairdo. As she left Spike was going googlly-eyed for the pony Rarity.

They then went to Sweet Apple Acres. There they saw Applejack. She invited them in. "I just have to check on the food." Twilight said. "Ya must stay for supper!" she replied. They walked into the house to meet the Apple Family. After that she met the Apple Family. She ate several pies, cakes and other things by the pound. "Now I won't be able to eat for another day or two." she said.

"Now for the music." Twilight said. They went to a small area with a cottage. There was a tree with a pink haired pony conducting a bird symphony. "Wow!" Twilight exclaimed. When she said that the birds flew away. "Sorry!" she exclaimed. "It's really nothing." the pony replied. "I'm Twilight Sparkle. Who are you?" said Twilight. "I'm Fluttershy." said Fluttershy softly. "Couldn't quite catch that." Twilight said "Fluttershy." she repeated in the same tone. "Umm... you're birds are back." said Twilight awkwardly. "What's next Twilight" said Spike. "Oh my gosh a baby dragon!" Fluttershy screamed as she saw Spike. "My name is Fluttershy! What's your name?" "I'm Spike!" he said. Well tell me all about your life!" "Urrrg!" Twilight moaned.

"That's my entire life up until today. Do you want to hear about today?" "We must be going to study!" Twilight chimed. She walked into her house to find it dark. "Surprise!" said tons of ponies. "No!" Twilight said angrily. She stormed upstairs where she saw the moon and remembered her studies. She ran to the nearest bookshelf and got out a big gold-lined book. She flipped to a page titled: The Mare In The Moon. Twilight read about the prophecy. "On the longest day of the 1000th year" ,Twilight read aloud, "the stars will aim in her escape." "Spike!" she screamed over the outside noise.

Just then Spike come in almost tripping over his own feet. "What!" he yelled. "Take a note. Twilight said. "To whom?" Spike said to Twilight. "Celestia." said Twilight. "_Dear Princess Celestia, I believe that at the Summer Sun Celebration Nightmare Moon will strike. I am completely sure of this. Please take it into consideration. Your faithful student ,Twilight Sparkle. _Got that Spike?" she said. "Every word" He then blew his fire and sent it to Celestia. Seconds later a scroll came. He read aloud: Oh Twilight. You must stop reading those dusty books! Those are just tales!

Then the ponies yelled out. Twilight checked the time to see 12:00 pm. "Damn..." she muttered. They all left to the Town Hall for the celebration. The music was played and then Celestia didn't come out. Then there was a evil laughter filled the roo as a blue mist came on the balcony. "Hahaha I've got your precious princess and the land will be shrouded in eternal night." said the voice. It then flew off. Twilight ran home and looked up everything on Nightmare Moon. She was studying when Rarity, Applejack Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie came in. "We know you have intell." Rainbow said as she tore down books. "Well yes I do. I was sent from Canterlot by the princess personally." Twilight replied without even giving a glance. "Waaaat?" Rarity trailed off. "You know who that was?" Applejack said. "Why yes, Twilight is her star student!" Spike said smugly.

"Alright that was irrelevant and yet flattering pike." Twilight said blushing. What she didn't know was at that very moment Nightmare Moon was about to abolish Celestia. "Well we must be going now." said Twilight. "But were?" Pinkie Pie said. "Oh the Castle of The Two Sisters. "Twilight said. She walked out of the house with Spike on her back and her friends following.

On the way there they had obstacles. The freak trees were solved by Pinkie with laughter, the cliff with Applejack's honesty, the Manticore with Fluttershy's kindness and now Rarity's challenge; the serpent. "Ohhh my mustache!" the serpent moaned. Yes... that's unfortunate." she comforted him. "Unfortunate! It's a crime!" he said sobbing. "Well any crime must not go unsolved!" she yelled. She grabbed one of his scales and cut her part of her tail off. She stuck it on his face as new facial hair. He thanked her and et them cross.

Then they came across the bridge to the castle. The bridge though was broken. Rainbow flew across the bridge to fix it. She was confronted by the "Shadowbolts". They tried to trick her into leaving he friends. She denied and fixed the bridge. On her landing she saw Spike was asleep. They ran in with AK-47s and saw Nightmare Moon. She was in blood- red and pitch-black armor with Celestia tied up she had a knife and was about to kill her. They saw the shattered elements on the ground when the ponies came in the elements reformed. They turned into extra ammunition and they shot Nightmare Moon to oblivion. Then Spike came in and got Rarity. "Spike!" she yelled. Then he woke up to see Celestia hugging Princess Luna. "I like my version better." Spike grumbled.

On the way back they saw a hut. "Don't" ,said AJ, "She's a witch." But she said it too late Twilight walked into the house alone and twenty minutes later came out with a zebra waving good-bye.

"Well now were friends forever." Twilight said. They walked back to Ponyville together and never looked back.


End file.
